1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot which is capable of holding a workpiece upon which an impact load is applied in mechanical working such as hammer or press forging.
2. Related Art
Forging, in particular hammer forging has heretofore been carried out manually. There is no handling robot used in this field.
For automation of handling in forging, particularly hammer stamp forging, holding of one end of a workpiece to be forged is required. In this case, the work is momentarily displaced in a vertical direction by an impact force on forging, and a gripped portion of the work is elongated in a horizontal direction.
Accordingly, if an attempt is made to hold a workpiece upon which an impact force is applied with a robot, an excessive bending force or the like would be applied to an arm of the robot or the like, and there is a high probability that the robot may be damaged.